


Since we’re alone

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki is a shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Thor loves Loki, Top Thor (Marvel), True Love, but we love him, not as much as Thor does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: End of ragnarok, Loki visits thor and in his room on the ship. They fall asleep and Thor finally feels comfortable enough to reveal his true feelings of love for his brother.





	Since we’re alone

“I’m here” 

And with those two words uttered out of his mouth I knew that he was. I couldn’t have rushed over to him fast enough to drag him into the warmest hug of his life. Loki let out a surprised breath as I pulled him closer but he didn’t struggle against me as I assumed he would. When he finally taps my shoulder to tell me to let go, I find myself unable. I’m too grateful to have him in my arms that I don’t want to ever let him go but i force myself to do so before he becomes irritated. 

When we break apart I look down at him into his beautiful green eyes for what feels like the first time, he looks so perfect and I can’t resist bring a hand up to cup his cheek. Loki sinks into it the way he used to back home on Asgard. 

“Does it hurt” Loki asks looking at my eye. 

“Not anymore, the healers saw to it so it’s just rather disorienting more than painful in all truth” 

Loki looks at me with a glimmer of pity in his eyes, normally this look would bother me and even now if it were anyone else it would have the same effect but here with Loki I find myself unable to become angry. 

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” Loki says with that little smirk on his face.

“Thank you for what brother?” I say entertaining this little game of his.

“For saving your life, along with the rest of the Asgardians” 

“Yes Loki, thank you so much for single handedly saving us all” I roll my eyes at him and he makes a mock offended face.

“You couldn’t have done it without me oh dear brother, could you?” He quirks his eye brow in that knowingly smug way he does. 

“No, I couldn’t of and I hope to never have to again” 

“Well Asgard has already been destroyed so you won’t have to do that again” Loki teases stepping back from me and somehow closer to the bed. 

“You know what I mean. I don’t want you to not be at my side” I say as I follow him.

“I’m not at your side right now” 

“Loki, are you going to leave?” I say quickly tiring of this game.

“I might do... convince we to stay why don’t you brother” he says as he leans down onto the bed. 

“Well since we’re alone” I say before climbing on top of him. 

We waste no time from there, stripping each other in seconds and our mouths meet hastily. We haven’t had sex since he was in a cell in Asgard, before our parents died, before Asgard was destroyed, before Loki died and then came back to life. 

I’ve missed his body, all long and lean and slender in the most beautiful way, his pale skin is perfect until I attack it with my mouth trailing dark purple bruises down from his neck to his waist. 

Loki’s always been my favourite, not just because he was my brother but because he’s not like anyone else I’ve ever met in anyway but especially in his down below area. When we were children Loki thought himself a freak for his dual sexes but I always considered it a blessing, it wasn’t until Loki’s true parentage was revealed that everything became clear. I still think he is beautiful everywhere but he’s always hated it. 

I run my hand smoothly across his cock before I start to toss him off as he squirms in my hand. 

While my hand works at his cock I move my tongue into his vagina which causes him to let out the most incredible sounding moan I’ve ever heard in my life. He wriggles around on the bed in pleasure, gripping at the bed sheets like a maid. Just sensing his arousal sends me into full hardness but I want to wait before entering him until he’s wet enough to take me with minimal discomfort. 

Loki jerks violently and cums into my hand but continued panting as I do a swirl with my tongue inside of his hole, this sends him into overdrive and I know he is ready for me. 

I line up my cock to his soaking, wide spread vagina hole and push in slowly. I look upon his face as I fully sheath myself within him and as his eyes roll to the back of his head I feel myself lose control and I begin to rut into and out of him quickly becoming less and less gentle. 

Loki screams out words of encouragement as I feel him clench around my cock and I know that he’s cum for a second time, I cum shortly after. 

We take a moment, both panting heavily, to gaze at each other’s sweat covered faces before I remove myself from him and flop down next to him on the bed. 

Loki snuggles up next to me the same way he used to back on Asgard. We were more subtle back then because we couldn’t risk being caught but now that I’m king of an exploded planet it doesn’t really matter who hears us.

I absentmindedly stroke at Loki’s dark, soft hair as I feel him slowly drift off to sleep on top of me. I look down at his beautiful face and I just want to wake him to tell him I love him but I know he’d be mad if I did and he’d never say it back. That’s the thing about Loki, I know that he must love me because he would have killed me by now if he didn’t. He’s tried many a time but we both know his heart wasn’t in it, if he truly wanted me dead i have no doubt I’d already be dead. Loki is a brilliant tactician and a skilled fighter and I in no way doubt his magical ability, id be dead if that’s what he wanted. 

Loki loves me in his own way but he’d never say it, I’ve told him many a time but he never wants to hear it because of this I’d taken to saying my words of affection to him as he slept.

“oh Loki, my love tell me what you are running from. I don’t know what made you so afraid but you know you’ve got the best of me and I’d do anything in my power to keep you safe. I have no idea what kind of mess you’ve gotten yourself into before New York but I promise to keep you safe. It’s a good thing you aren’t awake to hear that because you’d be horrified by the idea of me protecting you.” 

I pause to look down at him, in his slumber he looks so at peace. So unlike the man I’ve come to see over the past few years who’s running from who knows what. He looks almost happy here in my arms and that pleases me immensely.

“Why would you wanna play someone else? I love you best when you are just yourself. You are literally everything I want in this galaxy. I can see that you are hiding, you can talk to me its more than skin deep and I’m trying to be there but you’ve got to let me in Loki. Oh Loki I wish you’d just let me in, if you’d tell me what’s going on I’d love nothing more than to be there for you” 

I lean down to kiss his forehead and I feel him snuggle closer to me in his sleep.

“You can show me your heart and if you put it in my hand I swear I won’t break it apart. I just want you to be you and I’ll be me and we can be happy or at least as close to happy as you’ll ever get. If you get lost in the light, it’s ok you taught me how to see in the dark. I’ll always be there no matter how bad things get, you can always come to me with anything because I love you Loki. I’ve always loved you and I always will” 

Having gotten that off my chest I feel content to stop playing with his arm and just warp an arm around his sleeping form to pull him closer as I attempt to drift off into my own sleeping state. 

When I wake in the morning, I don’t feel Loki on top of me. I roll over to check the rest of the bed and don’t see him there. I sit up in bed and sigh assuming he’s gone again and wondering when I’ll next see him, I suppose as goodbyes go that was one of our best; no faked deaths, no real deaths, no trying to kill me. 

“Didn’t feel like looking for me then?” Loki says as he exits the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist and sits down at the foot of the bed. 

I crawl out from under the covers and grab him by the shoulders to make sure he is real before devouring him in a tight hug. 

“I thought you’d left” 

“I was going to” Loki says pushing my arms off of him. 

“What stopped you?”

“ I don’t know, something about getting lost in the light and needed help to see in the dark” he smirked at me.

“You heard that?” I say with no attempt whatsoever to hide my own embarrassment at his awareness of my confessions last night. 

“I always here you. Every time we’ve fucked in the past 100 years you’ve drowned me with words of love when you believe me to be asleep” 

“Why have you never said anything? What is wrong with you? Why would you just listen?” I ask suddenly enraged by his amusement at my deepest feelings for him.

“It feels like something that you always need to get off your chest, so I figured I’d let you do it” Loki says unconvincingly.

“That’s a lie. You are normally better at spinning lies brother” I say as I grab him again and pin him to the bed. “Tell me the truth, why do you never say anything?” 

Loki looks up at me with his huge green eyes playing innocent before I move one hand down from his wrists to tickle at his sides which sends him off into fits of giggles.

He catches his breath and says “alright alright... I never say anything because I like listening to what you have to say, hearing you so honest and vulnerable makes me actually believe you are being sincere when you say you love me” 

“You doubt my love for you?” I ask so surprised that I let go of his wrists. 

“Of course I do, how could I ever believe that the mighty Thor truly loved anyone. When we started sleeping together you were nothing but a brute.” 

“Even now?” I ask desperately.

“Not so much over the past few years” Loki says honestly.

“But now?” 

“Do I believe you love me now?” 

“Yes” I almost beg.

“If I didn’t believe you last night I wouldn’t be here this morning” Loki says before pushing me off of him and sitting up on the bed. 

“So you are staying for good?” I ask hopefully.

“You’ve convinced me” Loki says looking away from me but I can see the hint of a blush on his pale cheeks.

“Well since you are staying and since we’re alone...”


End file.
